Unnamed Trill
List of unnamed Trill. Arjin's family The father of Arjin was not joined to a symbiont, but wanted his daughter (Arjin's sister) to be. He was a pilot instructor on Gedana post for forty years. After his daughter was successful in passing the rigorous trials for being joined to a symbiont, she decided not to be joined, which went against her father's wishes. She left home, married her spouse and the two never spoke again. Because of this he told his son, Arjin, it fell upon him to be joined. Arjin's father died in 2369. ( ) }} Eliminated initiates These fifty-seven initiates were personally eliminated from the program by the symbiont dating back over a period of 200 years. In 2370, after learning this, Arjin initially asked to be reassigned upon hearing his field docent was to be Jadzia Dax. ( ) }} FNN assistant }} This female worked as an assistant for the Federation News Network (FNN) near the end of the 24th century. ( ) Guardian This visited Deep Space 9 in 2371. ( ) Jadzia's family Mother This woman was the spouse to Kela, and the mother of at least two children, Jadzia and her sister; she lived into the 2370s. Since her daughter was in Starfleet, she would worry about her daughter's safety. Jadzia, in turn, recorded "last messages" in case she did not come back from a mission. In 2372, prior to a battle, Jadzia assured Miles O'Brien that he would live to a ripe old age, and told him she'd put his latest "last message" to his wife and daughter next to her message to her mother. ( ) }} Sister This woman sent her sister, Jadzia, several es in 2372. Jadzia found them to be "really ugly". ( ) Unlike Jadzia, she was not joined. ( ) |In The Lives of Dax short story "Reflections", Jadzia's sister is called .}} Joining attendees Nine individuals were present when the was transferred from Curzon Dax to Jadzia Dax. Six of them wore medical gowns, including a female surgeon, the remaining three wore civilian clothes. ( ) Odan's male hosts Host 1 This host was said to be Crusher's lover's father. He knew Leka Trion and had kept the people of Peliar Zel II at peace for several generations. In reality, he was the prior host of the Odan symbiont. The younger hoped his efforts would be as successful as the elder's. ( ) }} Host 2 ]] This host was originally believed to be Odan, but was in reality only a host body to the symbiont. Upon nearing death in 2367, he ordered Beverly Crusher to save the symbiont and not the body housing it. ( ) Peers' hosts These seven hosts all carried the Peers symbiont prior to its joining with Selin Peers. At least one, the first, was a woman. As of 2369, Selin Peers still recalled the symbiont's memories from that time. ( ) }} Symbiosis Commission doctor This doctor was working for the Symbiosis Commission and was murdered by Joran Dax. ( ) Symbiosis Commission guards This male and female guard were working for the Symbiosis Commission and helped arrest Joran Dax for murder. ( ) Symbiosis Commission nurse This male nurse was assisting Doctor Renhol with the treatment of Jadzia Dax at the medical facilities of the Symbiosis Commission. ( ) Tattooed female This female was getting a tattoo from a Klingon tattoo artist at the Orion embassy outpost on Qo'noS in 2257. ( ) USS Enterprise officer USS Valiant cadet Woman on Gaia nl:Naamloze Trill Category:Unnamed Trill Trill Category:Ambassadors Category:Medical practitioners